Seiya's New Power
by Mae Li Tomoe
Summary: Its has a few bad words but it was writtne for a sailormoon club. Enjoy


Seiya's New Power:  
Created by: Mae Li Tomoe  
  
This short story was mainly created for a RPG for a club which I am founder : http://www.clubs.yahoo.com/clubs/serenityskingdomonthemoon. Its a bit rough and as you can tell I am obessed with Greek as well Roman deities. It was inspired by my best friend and sis-chan Reese Shields(Theresa) .  
  
As he grabbed the pentacle shaped brooch it, he called forth for the dark and mysterious powers of Hades. As it opened he was soon cocooned by dark threads. They pierced every inch of his flesh; they perforated his veins, his whole bieng. Seiya(Jonas) seemed to curl up in a ball as his eyes shifted from his usual dark eyes to a deep violet. His pupils were crismon red and his hair stayed the same only much to the colour of midnight blue. Though it was hard to tell because it blended well with his dark colour of hair. As for his outfit it was composed of black leather pants, a sheer blue shirt that when you look at it from a different direction its looks bluish-black. Wearing a pair of black Dr. Martens he steps up ready to battle. A new source of energy that seems like hard-core concentrated of the most dark and malificent of all energies that was ever formed . Summoning all of the hatred and evil in his body he yells out" Come ForthThy Mighty Blade that was forged by the great deity Hephaestus, whose sheer purpose for creating you was to destroy all that is good." A mighty blade was borne of his raw flesh and the hilt of the sword to the tip of the razor-sharp tip was encoated with his own fresh blood. Holding the deadly blade high above him as he brought it down with a fierce blow to a mighty oak tree. The tree was split into two as if it was a toothpick and nothing more could be said of the mighty and immense strength that circulated all through his body. Yet he felt that this hatred was unecessary that his soul purpose was to continue helping those of The White Moon. It seemed that his heart ached with the voice of a mystical siren that beckoned him to listen to her haunting melody. Yes! He thought as began to remember that beautiful woman whose heart could be compared to Serenity. A planet full of beautiful fire blossoms that gave the landscape a beautiful appearance. It hid the horrible scars that run deep in the land from the time that it was destroyed by the evil Galaxia. Rebourne form the great sacrifice that Serenity, the planet which was known as Planet Kinmoko or The Planet of the Fire Flowers. It was guarded by three fighters: Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten. Young men of a mere 16 years of age had battled alongside of her. Thier mission had being completed ,finding their lost Princess Kakyuu, they journeyed back to their home. Dropping to his knees he couldn't handle all this memories , all the emotion that overcame his body. For just that instance the true Seiya had comeforth, it was a reflection of his lost self. Flickering energy covered his shifting body from Lord Daimon to Sailor Starfighter. No! He refused the maligned power but he couldn't escaped as he finally shifted to his new form. A creation that seemed to be spawned by the firey clay that was molded to be he who shall destroy all that is pure and that wrought utter chaos to this universe. Once again he felt the immense power take over as he stood up, his arms outstretched they were folded into a cross. Grinning like a Jack-o-Latern he opened his eyes,they gleamed mysteriously. Fianally his body was at one with the pentacle that was forged out of the pure negative energy that he had felt. With this new power he would surely impress Dr. Shuichi Tomoe, his daughter Rena and Yaten. Cackling he glared at the blade and made it come to him , yet he felt he was missing something. Perhaps an ally, yes a beautiful panther would fit perfectly. Dragging the blade across his wrist he let the blood drip downwards as it fell gently to the soft ground. Then he broke up a piece of his new weapon and dropped it in along with the small puddle of crimson liquid. From that mixture was bourne a tiny black panther with eyes as big and yellow as the moon. Its pupils were emerald green as he looked at Jonas and mewed softly. It grew more as he fed it negative energy as it finally reached him to the waist. Big padded paws hide razor sharp claws that were retracted, large fangs that were 4 1/2 inches from the tip up."Hmmm, said Jonas, what shall I call you? Don't worry I won't give you a fucking stupid name. How does Ares ? Doesn't that sound granduear a fitting name for a perfect creature as yourself." Jonas petted the panther on its head as Ares rubbed his furry face on his hand. He purred softly that was soon drowned by a gentle growl. Jonas chuckled as he took his action as a yes, although he was evil a piece of his heart survived,untouched by the darkness.Standing in his fighting pose he raises his sword where it meets his eyes, all the fear had vanished. Caring not if his victims or opponents were badly injured he stated clearly" If you want to live to see fucking daylight again, I suggest you turn around and leave" A ruthless killer stood where the gentle Seiya was once before. Yet a small portion of his heart belonged to the blue-eyed beauty and her family.Glaring at the foolish being that stood before him they ran towards each other. Damion vanished in front of the bewildred fighter as he reappered behind him. The lone fighter had no chance for the deadly blade had pierced right into his stomach. Puncturing vital organ(s) the man slumped downwards and bleed slowly. Smirking with happiness he makes his sword sank back into his flesh. 


End file.
